The proposed study is a longitudinal investigation of the impact of parental neglect on school adjustment and academic performance in children, ages 4 to 6yeras old. The study aims: a) to confirm previously demonstrated links between child neglect and poor performance in school and b) examine possible mediators and moderators of the links between neglect and poor adaptation to school. The application proposes a prospective study of 180 preschool children beginning at age 4 years old with assessments conducted as the children complete kindergarten and first grade. Principle hypotheses are based on an ecological-transactional model that has been delineated by the Cicchetti research team. Effects of neglect are predicted to be mediated by proximal issues such as security of attachment, self-esteem, verbal and cognitive abilities and readiness to learn. Other hypothesized moderators include maternal mental health, poverty, domestic and community violence. Three cohorts of children will be recruited at age 4 and followed through the first grade. These include a) 60 children who have been neglected, but have experienced no other form of maltreatment, b) 60 children who have experienced neglect and another form of maltreatment and c) 60 demographically matched, non-neglected, non-maltreated children. Assessment will be at baseline (age 4 years old) and in the spring of kindergarten and first grade. Developmental assessments will be made at baseline and in the spring of kindergarten and first grade a) motivation for school, b) behavioral engagement and c) academic achievement will be assessed.